Nuestro Final
by S. Lily Potter
Summary: Tal vez no era nuestro destino concluir esta historia, pero hay quienes estan a punto de hacerlo. D&G.


- Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling

- Esta historia es una ficción y por lo tanto no pertenece al cannon de la serie escrita por J.K Rowling

- SPOILER: Esta historia puede referir a algunos personajes que aparecen en el epilogo del séptimo libro: "Deathly Hollows"

**-----**

**Nuestro Final**

D&G

Luce hermosa y cómo no hacerlo si irradia felicidad; la observo detenidamente y reparo que algunos mechones rebeldes han escapado al elaborado moño en el que mi madre ha trabajado durante dos horas, sin embargo esos pelirrojos cabellos no la desmerecen, al contrario, enmarcan su bello rostro. Un leve llamado a la puerta nos indica que es hora y debo apresurarme a ir a mi lugar.

Mientras camino por el largo pasillo diviso al apuesto joven a tan sólo metros de mí, no cabe duda que es la viva imagen de su padre, me sonríe nerviosamente más no me da tiempo de regresar el gesto ya que un par de gélidos ojos de un gris profundo se clavan en mi. Sólo su mirada basto para que en unos instantes un recuerdo que creía olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de mí ser llegara tan vívido como si fuese sido tan sólo ayer.

_- ¿Deseaba verme profesor? – me sentía en el banquillo de los acusados, bajo la mira de todos a pesar que no había nadie mas en esa vieja mazmorra._

_- Créame que no me complace ver tales fracasos frente a mí, pero como educador es mi obligación darle una oportunidad de redimir sus calificaciones y por ello ha de estar bajo tutoría…_

_- Estoy segura que Hermione sería una excelente tutora – interrumpí antes de hacerme a la idea de pasar tiempo extraordinario de clase bajo la mira del profesor como en alguna ocasión Harry llego a estarlo._

_- Debo recordarle señorita que estas mazmorras son aulas de aprendizaje y no salas de cotilleo – hizo una pausa dejando en claro su negativa – Le informo que ya le he asignado un tutor quién vigilará su estudio._

_Mi pregunta era obvia, pero antes de poder formularla, la respuesta entraba por la puerta: cara perfilada, nariz puntiaguda y altiva, ojos tan gélidos como el hielo, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones sueltos con elegancia frente su rostro y por supuesto con su mirada desdeñosa tan característica de los suyos._

_La suerte no estaba de mi lado al obligarme Snape a pasar tres noches a la semana encerrada en una mazmorra maloliente y con el ser mas soberbio del planeta; pero curiosos son los caminos que la suerte nos tiene marcados. No recuerdo con exactitud en que punto del camino las agresiones se volvieron caricias y su petulancia en un juego de seducción, duplicar las horas de estudio fue tan sólo un pretexto para continuar con lo nuestro en aquella mazmorra, quién ahora es la única testigo de lo que allí algún día sucedió y que seria impropio mencionar en este momento. _

_Me sentía completa, tan feliz, sólo yo había logrado obtener calidez de sus ojos ¡lo amaba! y sé que a su manera el también a mi, pero que ilusa y tonta fui al pensar que eso seria suficiente; era evidente que no era la clase de chica con la que alguien de su estirpe estaba destinado, la condición de mi familia y su estúpida arrogancia hizo la pequeña brecha entre nosotros una fisura irreparable. Mi castillo de arena se derrumbo en sus cimientos de nada mientras sabia que se marchaba para siempre._

Mis ojos castaños también se fijan en el paisaje tundra que son sus orbes y tan sólo por un instante me parece percibir esa calidez que únicamente yo conocía, pero seguro fue mi imaginación ya que el se vuelve hacia su hijo… con los suyos, es un duro golpe a la realidad, ahora el tiene esposa e hijo mientras tanto yo un esposo que cualquiera desearía y tres maravillosos niño, tengo todo cuanto soñé de pequeña, no me puedo quejar ¿cierto? sin embargo eso no impide que el dolor que en este momento siento sea tan intenso como lo fue cuando partió de mi vida. Una lágrima solitaria rueda por mi mejilla mas no me preocupa el que alguien me vea, seguramente lo atribuirán al motivo de la ocasión.

Ya en mi lugar, mientras espero que la marcha nupcial comience, sigo tus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo y no puedo evitar pensar que de no ser por tu arrogancia nuestros hijos no estarían allí, frente al altar, finalizando lo que alguna vez comenzó entre tú y yo.

-----

Una vez llegaste aquí, pica al botoncito de "Go" y dime que tal te pareció :D


End file.
